Biana's story
by Linh Song
Summary: What was Biana thinking since she came to Foxfire? This is my second Fanfic! Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Biana looked into her mirror as she applied her make-up. As a Vacker, she had to look absolutely perfect. Even for an elf.

"Biana! We're gonna be late for school!"

Fitz ran into her room, holding up their Foxfire uniform. Biana groaned. "That is sooooooo ugly!"

Fitz sighed. "I know but we gotta wear it. Hurry up. Get downstairs in five minutes." Fitz slid down the banister and dug into his mallowmelt.

Biana chuckled inwardly, finished her make-up, and put on the costume. Well, it could just use a bit more touches here and there...

Biana spent three minutes tops redecorating the uniform, adding sparkles, smoothing out creases, until it fit her perfectly. This outfit would make her good looking perfect Vacker family proud.

It wasn't easy to be perfect; she and her brother knew that. But in order to keep the Vacker's legacy of absolute perfection and royalty, they had to make no mistake in anything and, of course, look drop dead gorgeous.

Fitz grinned at Biana's redone uniform. "It suits you, Lady Biana."

Biana laughed. "I like your decorations too, Mr. Fitzroy."

Fitz had indeed added a few sparks to his uniform as well, making the duller parts slightly more colorful and conplex; plain yet amazing. Just like him.

Fitz grinned and nudged Biana's mallowmelt at her. She dug in, unaware of how hungry she was until she saw the delicious gooey dessert.

Fitz laughed as he finished and wiped his mouth, brushed his hair until every one of them were as slick as the conditioner he used, and shouted; "Foxfire!" To the Leapmaster, taking him straight to Foxfire.

Biana took a deep breath. She could do this. Everyone would love her. She copied Fitz's moves and leaped to Foxfire too, seeing a grinning Fitz three feet away from her.

"Okay, Ms. Perfect, why don't you head on to your Universe class? Hopefully you'll make some friends there!" Fitz winked and hurried off to P.E. with his best buddy Keefe. Keefe stopped, winked at Biana, and hurried away with Fitz.

Biana couldn't help blushing a bit. That Keefe boy looked almost as good as the Vackers.

Biana gulped as she opened the door of Sir Firon's classroom while he was taking attendance. "Azure Ultra?"

"Here!" A pretty girl with sapphire blue eyes responded.

"Biana Vacker?"

Everyone turned to Biana, who, in her newly decorated uniform and pretty make-up, looked dazzling compared to everyone else, even Azure.

Biana could instinctively tell that they were jealous, even if she wasn't necessarily an Empath. So she kept her head high as she replied; "Here!"

She sat next to a girl who introduced herself as Maruca, and class begun. Maruca was the kind of girl who was clingy to you and never wanted you to hang out with anyone else, but was nice and you would be glad to have her as a friend.

Maruca, Azure and Biana sat next to each other at lunch with Fitz and Keefe nearby, while Stina Heks glared at them jealously from the other table.

"Hey pretty," Keefe winked at Biana, who automatically blushed. Maruca laughed, but Azure looked on jealously. Fitz rolled his eyes. "Keefe, why are you so flirty?"

Keefe only grinned maniacally and continued his lunch.

Everyday passed the same, Biana, Azure and Maruca playing together, sitting together, talking together, until one day Azure ran off to play with Stina Heks, too jealous of Biana to stand playing with her any longer.

One day Sophie Foster walked in from the Leapmaster. Biana hated her from the beginning. Everyone started paying attention to her ever since they saw her gold-flecked brown eyes，and her talent in telekinesis. She totally made a show when she blasted her and Fitz into a wall at the Splotching Match. Biana was no longer popular.

Sophie wanted to be friends with Biana, obviously, but Biana just couldn't stand her. Sophie had a crush on Fitz, definitely, so she came over yo Everglen a lot. Biana sighed. This couldn't end up good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Biana!" Alden scolded. Biana sat down quietly in her dad's office while Alden gave her a lecture on how important it was to make Sophie feel at home.

"She recently had to leave the only family she's ever known!" He continued. "And she obviously wants to be friends with you! You have to start acting like a true Vacker!"

Alvar appeared in the room. "Yeah Biana," he winked as he took something from one of Alden's drawers and vanished again. Biana sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll invite her over to play Base Quest tomorrow, okay?" Biana spread her hands in exasperation.

Alden nodded. "Get to know her better and be better friends with her."

Biana nodded and got up to go back to her room. She redid her eyeshadow and lipstick, then settled down to do her homework. Fitz walked in.

"Hey Biana."

"What do you want?"

"Why don't you like Sophie? She really needs more friends."

Biana plopped down her pencil. "Don't you see? She's going to ruin our reputation, Fitz! Us, the Vackers, sitting with a person like _her?_ We need to keep popular with the popular kids to keep up the Vacker legacy."

Fitz stood up. "Don't use our family legacy like that," he growled. "That is not what Vackers are for. We are not for popularity. We bring goodness to the world. NOT popularity."

Biana sighed. "I guess your right. I'm inviting Sophie over tomorrow for Base Quest anyway."

Fitz smiled. "That's my girl." he planted a kiss on her head before he left the room to practice Telepathy and finish his homework.

Biana grinned. She might not want to admit it, but she really, really loved Fitz. She would give anything to make him proud. And she just did.

 **Sorry that was so short! I'll add more, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sophie!" Biana called down the hall.

Sophie turned to Biana in confusion. There was no turning back now.

"Hey, uh, Sophie, can I, uh, talk to you alone for a moment?" Biana asked, side glancing at Dex and Marella.

"Uh, sure," Sophie replied, mouthing "I'll catch ya later" to her friends, who glared menacingly at Biana. Biana glared right back.

"So..." Biana took a deep breath. She could do this. She could make Fitz proud. "Wanna come over to Everglen today to play Base Quest?" She blurted out.

Sophie looked surprised. Of course. Biana was usually horrible to her.

"Uh, sure," she stuttered.

"Great! Catch ya then!" Biana waved and headed back to Maruca, who was snickering. She did it. Fitz came over and patted her on the back. "Great, Biana. We're gonna have a guest today for Base Quest," he informed a grinning Keefe. Biana felt a pang of jealousy. Keefe didn't like Sophie. He couldn't.

The bell rung and before Biana knew it, school was over. Just like that, it was time to play Base Quest with Sophie, Fitz and Keefe.

Biana watched as Sophie waved bye to Dex, Marella and Jensi. She trotted over to Biana. "So... are we going?"

"Duh!" Biana grinned as she activated the Leapmaster and leapt them to Everglen where they were meeted by a proud Alden, grinning Alvar and smiling Fitz. Sophie blushed at Fitz. Biana just rolled her eyes as Keefe glittered into sight.

"Heya Foster," Keefe shot finger guns at Sophie and winked, triggering another eye roll from Biana. Keefe grinned at her too, alleviating the jealousy a tiny bit.

" Uh, how exactly do we play this?" Sophie asked shyly. Fitz grinned.

"So there are two teams; each has their own base. One team has to seek the other team's base and if they get in, then they win. The other team has to defend their base and tag the seeking team. Got it?"

Sophie nodded, but I could still see she was a bir dazed from Fitz's rapid explanation. As long as she knew to tag the other team, she would be fine.

"K! I call Fitzy on my side!" Keefe announced, rubbing Fitz's head. Fitz groaned, but laughed as he ruffled Keefe's hair which turned into a full battle; Biana and Sophie watching awkwardly. Well then.

"Okay okay, let's start already," Biana broke up Fitz and Keefe's fight. The boys grinned mischievously at each other but nodded to Biana. "Fine, let's start. We'll seek." Fitz told her.

Biana and Sophie quickly found their base. Biana knew that Fitz was good; she'f have to tag him before he got Sophie.

"Okay, Sophie, you guard and I'll tag them," Biana said quickly, disappearing into the bushes before Sophie could respond.

She navigated her way easily to a spot in he bushes where she could hear Keefe whispering to Fitz. "...okay, I'll sneak in on Foster, she can't deny that I'm beautiful," Keefe tossed his ruffled hair, making Fitz roll his eyes. "Nuh oh, I'm going on Sophie."

Biana dashed out of the bushes. "Gotcha!" She shouted. But the boys already were running away from her. She chased after them, silently cursing herself for shouting too soon.

Right when Biana was going to tag her brother and crush, they stopped and stood stock still. That's when she reslized that Sophie had tagged them both at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah Sophie!" Biana shouted, high-fiving Sophie. Keefe and Fitz pouted, and started tackling each other again.

Biana sighed. "Boys are weirdos."

"Fitz is okay," Sophie replied, making Biana raise an eyebrow and grin, and making Sophie blush really hard.

Biana laughed. "Yeah Fitz is cool. C'mon let's go inside for some Mallowmelt."

At the word 'mallowmelt', Fitz and Keefe both perked up and ran to the door of Everglen, Fitz yelling: "Race ya there!"

Biana and Sophie laughed, and ran to catch up with the boys. Biana hadn't felt so good in a long time. The feeling was more... free. She wasn't walking perfectly like a Vacker should. She wasn't straightening her hair. She could just act ordinary now. She could be herself. Even if she couldn't for long, she savored the moment.

Della greeted them with kind smiles, and handed out dishes of mallowmelt. Alden was at work, Biana thought. He had to be...

"Hey mom can Sophie stay for dinner?" Biana asked. Sophie should meet Alvar! And have a taste of real elvin food, duh.

"Why not?" Della smiled sweetly, then frowned. "If it's okay with Grady and Edaline. Alden, dear?" Alden looked up from where he was reading a magazine. "Yes, Della?"

"Could you call Grady or Edaline, hon? Biana wants Sophie to stay for dinner and we have to check in with her parents- guardians," Della corrected quickly. Alden smiled. "No reason to worry, I'll do so right now!" He clicked his Imparter and asked Grady whether Sophie could stay for dinner. Ugh. Why can't Sophie just stay? I'm sure Grady and Edaline won't mind...

Alden finally looked up and announced; "Sophie is free to stay! Alright, Fitz why don't you hand Sophie her plate? And Keefe and Biana's too, please. Biana, could you help Della with those custard bursts over there?" I groaned, but nodded anyway. Before I could go into the kitchen though, my brother, Alvar, walked in. He sighed and sat down at the table. I saw Sophie watching him suspiciously, then explained to her; "That's my older brother Alvar. You know the dude waiting for you by the gate? That was him."

Sophie seemed surprised, and asked; "You have a brother?" I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. Of course we had a brother! I just explained everything to her! "Yes Sophie," I said with a raised eyebrow. "I just said that he was our older brother."

Sophie blushed in embarrassment, and I saw Keefe staring at her. Jealousy burned in my heart, but I did my best not to let it show. I'll have to confess to Keefe soon that I like him. But not yet. Just not yet.

Fitz smirked at Sophie as he passed out the dishes, and Sophie gagged at the food. How impolite! That's my favorite dish! I glared at her in disgust, but no one saw it thankfully. "Try it Sophie," Alden urged. "All elven food tastes better than it looks!"

Sophie nodded, but still crinkled her nose when she lifted her fork to her mouth of the dish. She chewed it thoughfully, then smiled and continued to eat it. I knew she would like it, I thought as I grinned at ate my own dinner.

Della arrived with the custard bursts, and glared at me. "Biana, I told you to help me bake them! I had to do it all by myself! Biana, next time you have to help me! Understand?" I rolled my eyes as I nodded, then invited Sophie to try one first. She nodded her approval, but I could see that she didn't quite like it as much as she liked mallowmelt.

"Well then, Sophie was that a good meal?" Della asked, smiling at Sophie. Sophie nodded eagerly, and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Alden turned to Alvar. "Alvar, why are you so late to come home?"

"You know the usual, dad," Alvar sighed as he helped himself to two custard bursts, "Vanishing classes. They take up too much time. But I'm getting better."

Beep! Alden looked down at his imparter, frowning. "I'm sorry Sophie," he started, "But Grady and Edaline want you home right now."

"Ay, Foster," Keefe winked at Sophie with finger guns, "See you at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye Sophie!" Fitz waved at Sophie, and I saw her blush at him. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It's so obvious that they like each other, and both of them are too afraid to admit it. Then again, I haven't admitted to Keefe either...

"See you at school tomorrow Sophie!" I waved as Sophie stepped into our Leapmaster and leapt to Havenfield. Alden looked at me sternly. "Alright, Biana, time for you and Fitz to get to bed."

"What about Alvar?" I whined. Alvar winked at me mischievously and popped another custard burst into his already stuffed mouth. I shuddered with disgust.

Della cleared her throat. "Biana, Alvar and your father and I have things to discuss." She put extra emphasis on the word discuss, and she looked pointedly at Alvar. Instead of looking nervous, Alvar just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Fitz got up from the table and took my hand, leading me back to my room. He sat down on my bed, and pulled me on too. "Hey!" I shouted as he accidentally yanked my hair. But he didn't apologize.

He looked into my eyes so intently that I had to look away, and said; "Biana, I know that Dad told you to pretend to be friends with Sophie, and you're doing a good job with that. But... do you still think of Sophie as a fake friend? Or do you consider her as a real friend now?"

I bit my lip. What I haven't considered was this question. "Why does it matter?" I asked Fitz, pouting. Fitz sighed. "Just tell me! Dad told me to be nice to her, but I really think of her as my friend now! Please Biana just tell me!"

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in exasperation. "I'll tell you! I'm conflicted! I still don't like her partially, bur I like the other half of her! I like Keefe, okay?!"

Fitz's expression was one of horror at my outburst, but strangely, he didn't smirk or tease me a single bit about my silly crush. He just pulled me into a tight hug. It took a while, but eventually I hugged him back. "I know what it feels like," Fitz whispered to me. I nod, but don't let go of him. And we stay there, hugging, for a long time.


End file.
